When a user is in an unfamiliar situation, the user may turn to a computing device for obtaining information and facts that might assist the user in accomplishing a certain task to achieve a particular goal. Some computing devices require that the user be able to provide sufficient information (e.g., search query terms) for guiding the computing device in locating the particular information that the user is searching for. Unfortunately, the user may be unaware of the tasks the user may need to complete, much less the information for which the user should search, in order to successfully navigate through the unfamiliar situation and achieve the particular goal. Consequently, without prior knowledge of various actions that the user may need to perform, the user may experience stress and waste valuable time and resources inputting information into a computing device and guessing search terms, as the user tries to obtain information necessary to achieve a particular goal.